Remember
by 115ThatDude115
Summary: One of my all time favorite video games is Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days, a common fact among many of my friends. Many Kingdom Hearts fans were not too fond of Roxas' reaction to Xion's death. While the manga handled it much better(at least in my opinion), not all fans read the manga. So... here's my handling of it. Also my experiment with a first person perspective


I put the Keyblade away as I stumble forward, exhausted for some reason. Honestly, it feels like I had just fought another massive Heartless, but… I don't see a Heart going to Kingdom Hearts. All I know is I'm standing in front of the Train Station in Twilight Town, the perpetual sunset right behind me. Honestly… my memory… a lot of my memory is blurring, and I don't know what's been blurred.

A girl in a coat of the Organization with black hair falls to her knees right in front of me. For some reason, I feel as though I know her. She seems battleworn, does she know what had just happened?

Placing my hand on my head, I slowly stumble toward her, "Who are you… again?" I let out. "It's weird. I feel like I'm forgetting something really important." I'm standing before the girl.

"You'll be… better off now… Roxas." The girl says weakly. How does she know my name?

She starts to slump over. Reacting quickly, I run down and catch her before she falls onto the ground, supporting her with my arm.

These shards start coming off of her body, what's happening to her? "Am I… the one who did this to you?" I ask her, this had to be why we're both worn out. But… what happened? And why?

"No…" She mumbled weakly. "It was my choice… to go away now." Go away? What is she talking about?

"Better that, than to do nothing… and let Xemnas have his way." Was she the spy? "I belong with Sora."

Sora? Why is that name so familiar?

She slowly looks up toward the sky, "And now, I am going back… to be with him."

She slowly places her hand upon mine, which is still supporting her. "Roxas… I need you… to do me a favor." A favor? I don't even understand what's going on. My memory… it's still so blurry!

"All those Hearts that I've captured… Kingdom Hearts… Set them free."

"Kingdom Hearts… Free them?" I ask. How can I free Kingdom Hearts? Especially after all that we've done to create Kingdom Hearts. Wait, we? She was involved? How do I know this?

I look to her feet, noticing the girl is starting to crystallize.

"It's too late… for me to undo my mistakes. But you can't let Xemnas have Kingdom Hearts. You can't." Xemnas… what is he really planning?

"Goodbye, Roxas. See you again. I'm glad… I got to meet you. Oh… and of course… Axel, too. You're both my best friends." Suddenly I see her sitting on the tower with Axel and I, sharing sea-salt ice cream with us. I remember laughing, joking. She was our friend.

She slowly reaches to place her hand on my face, "Never forget… that's the truth." The missions we did together, the promise we made to go to the beach, the constant search for one another, standing by the other while the other was in a deep sleep. Xion!

Her hand weakly falls, I react quickly by catching it. "No…"

This can't be happening. What do I do- what do I do?! I did this. We just fought. She… transformed, and we fought. This can't be it for her.

"Xion! Who else will I have ice cream with? Who else will I laugh and do stupid things with? Who else will Axel hang out with? What about our promise to make it to the beach? Come on, Xion…"

I'm beginning to shake, my voice becoming uneasy, "How can I free Kingdom Hearts by myself? How am I supposed to take down the Organization alone? Xion, please, I need you…" I'm beginning to panic, tears welling up, I can't do this by myself.

"Remember the seashells, Xion? We were always there for each other, please… don't go… Who else… is going to be my friend?" I can't go on alone, Xion. "Please… Xion, I beg of you… stay with me, please, Xion! I beg of you! Xion! No… no… no no no no- Xion… please…"

I think I'm remembering what experiencing tragedy is like. Please, Xion.

Xion is simply smiling, as she crystallizes. "No… no no no no…"

I look up as she simply fades into light, before the light just fades. Nothing. She's gone. I can't even get up.

All that remains is a seashell I placed on her bedside when she fell into a deep sleep.

"Xion…" The tears freely fall from my face.

When we fought only moments ago, I recall her saying frequently, "Watch out, Roxas!" She didn't want to hurt me. Xemnas…

"I have to do it." I slowly stand up, putting away the seashell. "I have to set Kingdom Hearts free. I have to face the Organization. For Xion."


End file.
